Favors For Love
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Michelle Kiebler comes to the WWE as valet for Batista who's seperated from his wife. When the sisters need a favor will he and another superstar help? When Michelle falls in love with Batista...what happens when his wife complicates things?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize. As much as I would love to own Dave Batista and Randy Orton, unfortunately WWE owns them along with Stacy Kiebler. Don't know any real members of Stacy Kiebler's family or Dave's daughter's real names so I am making them all up. 

**Note:** I know a lot of my fellow readers and writers don't like Stacy Kiebler, but sorry guys it works with my story.

**Chapter 1**

Stacy Kiebler stood impatiently waiting in catering that night. Tonight RAW was in Corpus Christi, TX, and her sister Michelle was due to the arena any minute now. Tonight her sister was making her debut as Dave Batista's valet. Apparently the WWE thought that since he was on his own now without Evolution, that he needed a woman by his side to escort him to the ring. Stacy paused to look at her watch and sighed. She heard someone call her name and then sit next to her. She looked up into the handsome face of the blue-eyed legend killer, Randy Orton.

"Hey Stace…you ok?"

"Yeah Randy. I'm just waiting for my sister to get here."

Randy sat in shock. He'd known Stacy since he got to RAW and he had no idea she had a sister. He found himself wondering what else he didn't know about her.

"You've got a sister huh?"

Stacy laughed at the look on his face.

"Hate to burst your bubble Randy, but she's out of your league. She's too old for ya."

"So an older sister? What's her name?"

"Her name would be Michelle. And there she is."

Randy turned towards the doors of catering and was surprised. This girl looked nothing like Stacy except for a few things here and there. She looked taller than Stacy by a good few inches, but once he saw the black stiletto boots on her feet, he figured she was a good few inches shorter. She was a brunette instead of a blonde. And she had far by more curves than Stacy did along with some extra weight. She was dressed in a black pinstriped suit with a white button up shirt underneath the unbuttoned jacket. Around her neck he noticed the same necklace Stacy was wearing at the moment. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a silver K on it. Meanwhile on the other side of catering was another man known as Dave Batista. His gaze was wandering over the woman as well. He had no idea who she was or why she was there. But when he saw Stacy Kiebler walk over to her, he knew then that she was his valet.

"Missy!"

Michelle turned and saw her younger sister walking over to her. She pulled her sister into a hug and smiled.

"Hey Stace. So where's the guy that I am valeting? And who's the hot guy you were talking too?"

Stacy shook her head at her older sister. She knew how her sister worked. And once she found out about her onscreen budding romance with Randy, she'd try to hook them up. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Randy walked up.

"Well, well. Stacy are you going to introduce us?"

"Randy this is my older sister, Michelle Kiebler. Missy, this is Randy Orton. He is the guy I valet."

"Nice to meet you Michelle."

Michelle shook his hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Randy. Although I heard that you two were having a budding onscreen romance."

"Yes Missy we are."

Then she paused as she noticed Randy walking over to talk to some of the guys.

"That's all it is Missy. I don't like him like that."

"You sound as if you're trying to convince yourself more than me. But to change the subject…who is the guy I am valeting for, and where is he?"

"Well he would be right there at that table that Randy's sitting at now. And he would also be Dave Batista."

As Michelle turned to see where her sister pointed, she noticed the man sitting across from Randy. 'Damn! I'm like a midget compared to him. But oh how good he looks in that suit. Damn all black looks good on him.' Stacy however knew that look of her sister's as well. 'Well if she wants to try to set me up with Randy…I think I'll let her think she is. Maybe I should talk to Randy and form a plan.'

"Come on Missy. I'll introduce you. And yes although he looks intimating, he's really not."

Michelle looped her arm through her sister's and walked with her over to the table. As she did, she noticed she was getting appreciative glances from some of the men in there, and it made her feel self-conscious. When the two arrived at the table she put a smile on her face, hoping no one saw the unsure look and fear that was their earlier. But somebody did and made a mental note of it.

"Guys I'd like you to meet my sister Michelle. Missy these are the guys."

"Real specific Stace. What am I supposed to be psychic and know their names? Ya know I thank God everyday I am not as blonde as you."

Soon the playful comments turned into a little verbal match.

"Ya wanna have a go round with me?

"Stace…the job of being a diva is yours not mine. I prefer valeting."

Then she turned to the table of men and looked at Randy.

"Since my sister has had a brain fart…can ya introduce me to these guys?"

"Sure Missy…"

Before he could continue though, Michelle had grabbed his ear and pulled him onto the floor. This action caused all the wrestlers at the table to be surprised. They'd never thought she'd do that appearance wise.

"Were you given permission to call me Missy? No I don't think so. Now I'm going to let go of your ear now, and you're going to apologize. Got it?"

As Randy nodded, she kept her word and let go of his ear.

"Sorry Michelle. Can I call you Missy?"

Michelle took his now vacated seat and smiled up at him.

"Sure Randy."

"Ok as I was saying Missy…this is Paul Levesque or Triple H. This is Ric Flair, Chris Irvine or Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, and this is The Animal or as we like to call him, Dave Batista."

As Randy introduced her to the men, she shook their hands and let them know they could call her Missy. When she shook Dave's hand, she felt a slight spark. She looked up at him to see if he felt it too, but couldn't read the look on his face. Again the feeling of being nervous and failure entered into her. Just then Stacy pulled on her sister's arm gently.

"Come on Missy. Let's go introduce you to the divas, the GM, and Mr. McMahon."

Michelle nodded with her sister and followed her out of catering. Just as they were about to head on their way to the divas locker room, Michelle heard someone call her name. She turned to the voice, and saw Dave.

"Yes Dave?"

"Well Michelle I just wanted to let you know when Stacy gets done introducing you around…well come find me ok? I think if we're going to work together we should at least know each other's basics. Stacy can show you to my locker room. If I'm not in there right away just wait for me. Ok?"

"Ok Dave."

Just as Dave was about to open the door to entering catering, he heard her call his name.

"Yes Michelle?"

"You can call me Missy if you'd like. Everyone else does."

Dave looked at the woman and grinned.

"Actually I'd prefer to call you Michelle. I like to be unique."

Michelle smiled and turned to catch up with her sister.

"Stacy would you wait? My legs aren't nearly as long as yours ya know?"

Dave couldn't help but laugh at the two sisters who seemed as different as night and day even though they shared some similarities.

After being introduced to all the divas and the GM Eric Bischoff, Michelle headed to Dave's locker room. She followed Stacy's directions exactly and looked at the open door. Just as she entered the empty room, she heard girls' voices walking down the hall. She wasn't going to listen in, but then she heard her name. She quickly hid in the locker room and listened in.

"Can you believe that _she_ is actually Stacy's sister?"

"Oh come on Molly…give her a break. She's actually really nice."

"Oh come off it Victoria. She doesn't belong here. I mean just look at her. Can we say Miss Piggy? It's no surprise she wears those black suits. It is a slimming color ya know?"

"That's harsh Molly."

"Hope she doesn't fall for Dave. Cause hell would have to freeze over or she'd have to loose like major weight for him to like her."

As she heard the voices getting further and further away, Michelle slid down the wall she was leaned up against next to the door. Just as she felt the tears begin to fall, she quickly wiped them away hearing Dave's voice echoing in the halls.

"Guess she isn't in here. I'll go look in catering."

When he was about to leave the room he felt a gentle touch against his hand. He looked down to see Michelle sitting on the floor. He could tell she was minutes away from crying. He closed his door, pulled her to her feet, and over to the couch in his locker room.

"You ok Michelle?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine. So what's on the agenda tonight boss?"

"Well I have a match against Ric Flair tonight. We have a promo to do in an hour to introduce you. But first I think we were talking about getting to know each other."

"Ok well I guess I'll go first. My name is Michelle Kiebler. Got a middle name, but only special people get to know it."

"So I'm not special enough yet huh?"

"Considering we just met tonight…no. But back to my basics...On April third, I'll be thirty-one. I live in a nice loft apartment in Baltimore, Maryland with my Yorkshire Terrier Sierra. I have two younger sisters Stacy and Teresa. My mom's name is Jennifer and my dad's name is William. I have one tattoo and I have to wear contacts or glasses. I have nothing pierced. Anything else?"

"Single? Dating? Married? Kids?"

"My divorce was finalized when I realized I was pregnant with my son. My ex-husband told me that marrying me was a mistake. He told me he only did it because I was pregnant with our daughter. He didn't want to keep lying to me, and he wanted to be with the woman he'd been seeing behind my back. So I have complete custody of my three-year-old daughter named Gabriella and I just had a baby boy three months ago named Christopher. So what about you Dave?"

"Well my name's Dave Bautista, with a u really…but for wrestling they take it out. I am thirty-six years old. I live in my own apartment right now in Washington DC. My wife, Angie, and I have been separated for five months now. I have a twelve year-old-daughter name Gracie and a ten-year-old daughter name Allison. I see them on my off days after they get out of school. Then during the summer if my wife and I are still separated, we're talking about letting them come on the road with me. I have four tattoos. I've had my navel, ears, and tongue pierced. It's funny that you have a Yorkie because I have two named Saki and Sumo."

Michelle and Dave continued to make small talk when Michelle's cell phone rang. She excused herself, got off the couch, and walked over to her purse.

"Hello?"

"Hi Michelle."

Michelle smiled hearing her daughter's voice in the background. Until she registered her children with the traveling daycare service provided by the WWE, her parents were watching them.

"Hi mom. How are they doing?"

"Oh they're fine Missy. They miss their mommy though. But I've kept them busy. Teresa has been playing with them when she gets out of classes."

"Well I talk to Courtney Mason tomorrow about daycare so hopefully by the time I have to leave again after my few days off I'll be able to bring them on the road with me."

"When are you days off again?"

"Um I believe my first one is the eighth. Then I have to be in Mobile, Alabama, on the eleventh."

"Honey are you sure you should bring Gabby and Chris on the road with you?"

"Right now not really. But I can't keep letting you watch them mom. I'm not going to bring them on the road with me all the time. Just sometimes. Now I really can't talk right now mom. I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok honey. I love you."

"Love you too mom. Kiss Gabby and CJ for me."

As she hung up her cell phone and turned to Dave she noticed him smiling. She returned his smile and went to sit on the couch next to him again.

"How much longer till the promo?"

"We need to start heading over there now."

Michelle nodded and walked out of the room waiting for him. As Dave followed her out of his locker room he held out his arm to her. She shyly smiled at him and took it.

"You know what sucks Dave?"

"No what?"

"I just realized I'm going to have to keep wearing heels around you."

"How tall are you exactly Michelle?"

"I stand at five foot five. You're like a whole foot taller than me."

Dave laughed at Michelle as they continued walking. They walked over to the GM's office and noticed the camera crew waiting for them. Their promo was entirely stupid. Dave heard her mumbling about how the writing staff seemed to be going through a permanent brain fart and couldn't help but grin. He noticed Jackson, one of the guys that ran the promos standing with the camera crew. He also happened to notice the look of disgust on his face as he noticed Michelle.

"Ok. Michelle what we are going to do is have you waiting in Eric's office. Then Dave you'll come in…"

"We know what to do Jackson."

Michelle looked at Dave quizzically. She had no idea what made him snap out like that.

"Ok sorry Dave. Go on with your promo then."

"**Come in."**

**Dave entered Eric Bischoff's office and noticed the woman sitting in one of the chairs. He walked over to the desk slowly and looked at the GM of RAW.**

"**What's this about Bischoff?"**

"**Well we here at RAW figured that since you're no longer in Evolution that we think you now need a valet. This is Michelle Kiebler, older sister to our very own Babe of The Year, Stacy. She'll be your valet. Michelle this is Batista."**

**Michelle stood up and shook his large hand with her small one.**

"**Well allow me to show you to my locker room. We'll discuss tonight's events in there."**

**Michelle nodded and took his outstretched hand as they headed down the hall. **

"And cut."

Michelle and Dave turned around and looked at Jackson. When they were given the go ahead to head back to his locker room the left. Once inside, Dave noticed a frown on Michelle's face.

"What's wrong Michelle?"

"I just love how they had to add in what they said about me being Stacy's sister. Like saying Michelle Kiebler didn't let them know I was her sister already."

Dave leaned over from where he stood by the couch and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be ok Michelle. I'm going to go change. Then we need to head down for my match."

Michelle nodded and it then seemed that time flew by because soon she heard them being announced by Lillian Garcia. As Lillian paused Batista's entrance music played. As it started Dave walked out with Michelle right behind him.

"Making his way to the ring, being accompanied by Michelle Kiebler, the challenger weighing in at three hundred and seventeen pounds, from Washington, DC…Batista!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters you recognize. As much as I would love to own Dave Batista and Randy Orton, unfortunately WWE owns them along with Stacy Kiebler. Don't know names or anything about any real members of Stacy Kiebler's family or Dave's daughter's real names so I am making them all up.

**Note to readers:** Thanks to Latisha C, randysprincess, OrtonsMistress, RKOThug21, and lmjc for your reviews. I am glad yall like my new story. I wanted to let yall know that I am going to be on vacation from March 11th – 20th. I'm going back home to visit family and friends in Texas and won't be able to add any new chapters during that time. So what I am going to do is write up as many chapters for this story and Change Of Heart as I can and put them on before I leave to tide yall over. Thanks to all who have read my stories. Stacy

**Chapter 2**

"And your winner…BATISTA!"

Michelle smiled as Batista's arm was held in the air by the referee. She noticed he motioned her in the ring and shook her head no. She didn't expect what happened next to happen. Dave climbed outta the ring, threw her over his shoulder, put her in the ring, and then climbed back in. Dave laughed at the shocked look on her face and then smiled at the crowd cheering. Then he picked her up in a big hug and swung her around. She heard him whispering in her ear that he'd won. She nodded and soon they headed up the ramp. Once they got backstage she playfully hit his large muscular arm.

"You little shit! Don't ever do that again. You scared this shit outta me when you threw me over your shoulder. I was afraid I was going to fall. All I saw was the ground getting further and further away as you climbed up those steps."

She then noticed Dave got a big smirk on his face and knew he was about to do something.

"You mean I scared you when I did this…"

Then she felt herself being lifted over his shoulder yet again and saw the floor below her. She began hitting his back and trying to kick him to get down.

"Dammit Dave! Put me down you big giant bear! You're gonna drop me. I'm too heavy for this."

Dave couldn't believe what he heard. Did she think she was fat or something? Yeah she might have been bigger than the divas on RAW, but she wasn't fat.

"First off Michelle, you're not too heavy. Second, I'm not gonna drop you. If you do happen to fall for some reason I'll catch ya. Now you might as well get comfortable, cause I ain't letting you down anytime soon."

Michelle just sighed and enjoyed the ride. She couldn't help but admire his backside. She heard him open a door and it was then she got an idea. Just before he put her down, she smacked his ass. She almost started to laugh at how he jumped, but then felt herself falling. Before she hit the ground, she felt him catch her. She finally reopened her eyes and found her blue eyes gazing into his brown ones.

"Told you if ya fell I'd catch ya. What did you do that for anyways?"

As Michelle stood up she looked at him with a smirk of her own.

"My way of saying nice ass. At least from the view I was getting."

Just as she was about to walk by him to get her purse, she felt his large hand smack her ass. She immediately felt the sting from it, but she had to admit it felt good. It'd been a long time since a guy did that.

"And that was for what Dave?"

"Just like you said. I was just telling you that you have a nice ass."

Michelle looked at him and couldn't help but laugh out loud. She then walked over and sat on the arm of the couch.

"Is there anything ya need me to do while you shower and change?"

"Are you riding with me to the hotel?"

Michelle smacked her forehead. She couldn't believe she'd even forgotten to book a room. Dave looked at her and had a feeling what the situation was.

"You forgot to book yourself a room didn't you?"

"Yeah. I was just so excited about my new job and seeing my sister. Shit and she's rooming with one of the other divas."

"Well if you'd like you can share my room with me. It has two beds in it. Normally I share with one of the guys, but I'm by myself this time."

"Well if you don't mind. Thanks that's really nice of you."

"Hey I like to take care of my valets."

"And just how many valets have you had Mr. Bautista?"

"Just you."

Just as Michelle got off the couch she looked back at him.

"That's what I thought."

Just as Dave was about to get her for that statement she walked to the door.

"I'm gonna go find Stace and let her know. I'll be right back."

Dave watched as she left the room and sighed.

He looked at his left hand and at his gold wedding band. Even though he and Angie were separated he never thought to take it off. Even when he found out about her new boyfriend Richard, he didn't think to take it off. And now for some reason as he thought of tonight's events…he took it off and slipped it into his bag before heading to take a shower. Meanwhile Michelle found her sister in catering talking to Randy. She had gotten some news earlier while she was talking to Dave.

"Stacy!"

Stacy Kiebler looked from Randy's face across the table to her sister's face who was walking over to their table. She noticed her sister was happy but nervous and couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with Dave. She motioned for her to sit in the seat between her and Randy.

"Stacy remember how you entered me in that poetry thing?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I have been asked to do a reading at that club in Baltimore. They want me to read a new poem."

Stacy looked at her sister and squealed in excitement. Then Michelle felt Randy tap her shoulder.

"Congratulations Missy."

Michelle smiled as Randy pulled her in for a hug.

"Thanks Randy."

"So sis do you have any new poetry?"

"Nope. But I'm hoping I will have one soon. Also I forgot to book a hotel room. I know you're rooming with one of the girls, so Dave offered to let me have the extra bed in his. We're going back to the hotel now. Just wanted to let ya know."

Stacy and Randy watched Michelle as she left to go meet back up with Dave.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Stace?"

"If you're thinking my sister and Dave need to hook up then yeah I am."

"Do they even have anything in common?"

"They both have kids. They like the same music. Michelle's been divorced for awhile and Dave and Angie are separated."

"Michelle has kids?"

"Yeah. I am the proud aunt of Gabriella Rayne, or Gabby, who is three or will be on the ninth. Then there's Christopher Justin, or CJ, who is three months old."

"She had a baby three months ago?"

"Yeah why?"

"You can't even tell?"

"Try telling her that."

Meanwhile Michelle had just made it back to Dave's dressing room when her cell phone rang. She looked at it and noticed it was her mom.

"Hey mom. I was just gonna call you when I got to the hotel."

"Well Gabby wanted to say goodnight. She saw you on TV and kept telling me that you were her mama."

Michelle smiled. Her daughter was proud of her.

"Mom I was gonna call you and tell you that I've been asked to read my poetry at Johnnie's club."

"Really? Honey that's great. Now if you only had a boyfriend to take you to it."

"Mom don't start that."

"Honey you need a man. Who's gonna show your son the things a father would?"

"Mom you keep pushing for me to be with someone…did you ever think that not many men out there want a woman with two kids?"

"If you looked you'd find one."

"How do you know I haven't?"

"Have you? Did you find a man and not tell me?"

Michelle sighed. She was about to lie to her mother, but she knew it was the only way to get her off her back.

"Yes mom I have. He's really great and he loves kids."

"Well I want to meet him when yall come to Baltimore."

Michelle groaned. Now she'd done it. She'd put her foot in her mouth. Now she had to come up with a guy. 'I wonder…' Just before she could say anymore to her mom or finish her thought she heard her daughter's voice.

"Mommy?"

"Hold on a minute ok sweetheart? Mommy has to go inside this room really quick. Ok?"

"Ok mommy."

Michelle knocked on the closed door and waited for it to be opened. She had her phone on speakerphone.

She soon came face to face with Dave and had to admit he looked hot. He was about to say something but she motioned to her phone. He nodded and let her pass by him into the locker room. Then he walked back in it after closing the door again.

"Ok honey. Mommy's back now."

"I see you on TV mommy."

"Really? What'd ya think?"

Dave looked on as Michelle talked to her daughter. He had to admit it was sweet how she was with her. He could tell she missed her daughter. He knew how it was. He missed his as well.

"You pretty mommy. He big."

Michelle laughed as her daughter said what she thought of Dave. She looked over at him and noticed him smiling.

"Well honey it's past your bedtime. Mommy's too. I'll give you a call before I have to work tomorrow ok?"

"When?"

"Right between Winnie The Pooh and Madeline."

"Otay momma. I wuv you."

"I love you too honey."

As Michelle hung up her phone, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Before she knew it, she felt Dave's arms wrap around her and being pulled into his lap. She placed her head on his broad shoulder and let the tears go. It seemed the realization of the last few months' events had just hit her. Dave just rocked her in his arms and placed his head on hers.

"Michelle are you ok?"

"Yeah. Today's started ok, but ended shitty thanks to my mom."

Dave pulled back from her a little and looked at her.

"How so?"

"Oh she has it in her head that now that I've had CJ that I need a man in my life. I know lying to her and telling her I had one that she just hadn't met yet was stupid."

"You just thought it'd get her off your back right?"

"How'd you know?"

"My mom is doing the same thing now that she knows Angie has a new boyfriend. She's been setting me up on blind dates for the past month."

"Mine has been doing that since CJ was born. But now that I've told her there is a man she wants to meet him. What in the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I've got an idea Michelle. What if we do each other a favor?"

Michelle looked at Dave like he had three heads.

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I kind of told my mom I'd met someone a few days ago, so now she wants to meet this mystery woman. So right now you and I are in the same boat. What if I go along as your boyfriend and you go along as my girlfriend?"

Michelle sat there and thought about it. She had to admit that it just might work. She looked at Dave who was now standing in front of her. She stood up on the couch to make herself eyelevel with him.

"You're a genius Dave."

Then she jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug. Soon it seemed the days were passing quickly and it was time to put their plan into action. Michelle had found out that next night while they were all in Greensboro, North Carolina, that Stacy had lied to their mom also about having a boyfriend. So now Randy, Stacy, Dave, and Michelle were all on their way to Michelle and Stacy's apartment complex. Thankfully for the two girls their apartments ended up being right next door to each other, though Stacy was moving in a few weeks to her own house.

"So sis when are you picking up Gabby and CJ?"

"I am gonna call mom to let her know I'm in town once I'm inside my apartment. Then I'll go get them."

Soon Michelle found herself angry. Her mom insisted meeting her boyfriend right then and there. She felt someone rubbing her back and looked to see Dave. Randy was with Stacy at her apartment leaving the two of them alone. Which after spending the past few nights in a hotel room with him, she didn't know if that was such a good idea. She looked out of her bedroom window.

"Mom come on. He hasn't even met Gabriella or Christopher yet. Please just let him meet them first. You can meet him tomorrow."

"Why don't you just kill two birds with one stone honey? I'll see you two in a few minutes."

Before Michelle could say anymore she heard the dial tone in her ear.

"She fucking hung up on me!"

"Michelle…calm down. I don't mind that we have to change our plan."

"Dave there's something I didn't tell you that Stacy told me mom said."

"What?"

Michelle pulled him to sit next to her on her bed.

"Our younger sister Teresa told Stacy that mom thinks we're lying to her. She doesn't believe that we have boyfriends. According to Stace, her and Randy have decided to give it a go. But I'm still lying to my mom and she knows."

"Listen this is what we're gonna do. Before we leave we're gonna do a practice kiss that way it isn't so weird to kiss in front of the people we're lying to. Then I'm going to drive us over to your mom's and I just want you to go along with what I do before we get to the front door ok?"

Michelle nodded and watched as he pulled her into his embrace. She found herself getting lost in his brown eyes. She had realized she might be falling for him this morning and now she knew she was. He placed both of his hands on her face and pulled her to him in a soft, gentle, yet passionate kiss. Michelle felt like she was floating. She had never been kissed like this before. Unfortunately it seemed as soon as it began it ended.

"Ok now that we've got that outta the way let's go pick up your children."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters you recognize. As much as I would love to own Dave Batista and Randy Orton, unfortunately WWE owns them along with Stacy Kiebler. Don't know names or anything about any real members of Stacy Kiebler's family or Dave's daughter's real names so I am making them all up. I was gonna try to get to chapter 5 today but I'm not feeling to well right now so I'll do them later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for reading! Thank you to Batistas babe and Latisha C for reviewing.

**Chapter 3**

Michelle directed Dave where to go. She looked behind her and noticed Stacy and Randy were following them. Dave could tell she was nervous. He took her left hand in his right and kissed it. Then he held it as he drove. He tried not to fall for her this quickly, but he couldn't fight it. When he kissed her he felt feelings that he hadn't felt since he met Angie many years ago.

"It's gonna be ok Michelle. We can do this."

"I know. I'm just nervous. That and excited. I missed my children. I can't wait for you to meet them."

Dave nodded and soon they all pulled up in the driveway. Dave noticed a small yet spacious house.

"Well here we go."

Just as Michelle was about to open her door, he stopped her. He got out first and came around to her side. He noticed Randy did the same for Stacy. He looked at Michelle through the window and held up a finger letting her know to wait just a minute. He walked over to Randy and Stacy and told them to go ahead up to the house. Stacy nodded knowing her sister had to be flipping out.

Michelle saw her sister and Randy heading up to the door and then saw Dave come back to her side of her Expedition. He opened the door and helped her out. He wrapped his arms around her as she stepped out of the vehicle. She remembered him telling her to go along with whatever he did. She found this very easy despite the fact she had never had a man treat her like he did. She found herself wishing this was all real. Dave then surprised her by leaning down and kissing her again. This time it was the same as before, but lasted a little longer this time. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest as he ended the kiss.

"Remember we can do this. Now let's go inside."

Michelle nodded and walked up to the house she grew up in holding his hand. She saw her mom sitting on the front steps holding Christopher. She then noticed her daughter Gabriella sitting next to her. She pulled herself away from Dave and knelt down. She looked at her daughter waiting for her to look at her. Soon her daughter looked up at her and took off running to her.

"Mommy!"

Dave watched as the little girl who looked a lot like Michelle came running over to them. He watched as Michelle pulled her daughter into her arms. He couldn't wait to see his daughters now. They were going to his parent's house to pick them up later.

"Hey honey. Mommy missed you and CJ so much."

"Missed you too Mommy."

Michelle stood up picking her daughter up with her. She then noticed as her daughter's eyes widened as she looked at Dave.

"Honey this is mommy's boyfriend Dave. Dave this is my daughter Gabriella."

"Hi Gabriella. Oh Michelle she's beautiful."

Michelle smiled and then found her smile growing wider as she watched her daughter looking at Dave. What happened next totally took her by surprise. Gabriella held her arms out to Dave to hold her.

"Can I?"

Michelle nodded in shock. Gabriella had never taken to someone like that. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she watched her daughter with Dave.

"On TV with mommy."

"Yeah. Your mommy comes out to the ring with me now."

Michelle put one arm around Dave's back and the other around him and her daughter.

"Come on honey. Two more people for you to meet."

As they walked up to the front of the house they got there just in time to hear Stacy introducing Randy.

"Mom, Dad, this is Randy. Randy this is my mother Jennifer and my father William. That little cutie there is Michelle's son Christopher."

Then Stacy pulled Randy over to where Michelle and Dave stood.

"And this little cutie is my niece Gabriella. Gabby this is my boyfriend Randy. Can you say hi?"

"Hi Gabriella."

Michelle looked at her daughter when she realized she hadn't said hi to Randy. She started laughing as she noticed her daughter hiding her face in Dave's shoulder.

"Gabriella Rayne Kiebler…he's not gonna hurt you. Say hi."

"He friend mommy?"

"Yes he's a friend of mommy's and Dave's."

"Otay. Hi Randy."

Randy smiled at the younger girl and shook her little outstretched hand. Michelle pulled herself away from Dave and went over to her parents. She carefully picked up her son from her mother's arms and walked back over to where Dave stood holding Gabriella.

"Dave this is my son Christopher."

Dave looked down at the baby in her arms and smiled. He had this weird feeling overcome him. It was almost like they were a family standing there. He was holding Gabriella in one arm while his other was around Michelle who was holding Christopher. He kissed Michelle's forehead and together they walked over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad…this is my boyfriend Dave Bautista. Dave these are my parents William and Jennifer."

Dave shook each of their hands and smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. Are you all staying for dinner?"

Michelle looked at Stacy to speak up.

"Actually mom…Randy and I are going to stay for dinner. But Missy and Dave are only staying for a little while."

Jennifer nodded and led them all inside into the living room. Randy and Stacy sat on one couch, Michelle and Dave sat on another with the kids, and Stacy and Michelle's parents sat on the loveseat. Just as Michelle was about to speak up, Gabriella pulled on her arm.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go watch Blue's Clue's?"

"Sure. Come with me while I put down your brother."

Gabriella kissed Dave's cheek before climbing off of his lap. Michelle looked back at Dave and smiled.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna set her up in her playroom and then put him down for a nap."

"Ok baby."

Michelle helped her daughter upstairs and into the playroom. When she stepped into the room she remembered it used to be Stacy's old room.

"Ok honey. Here you go."

"Thanks Mommy."

"Honey can Mommy ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What do you think of Dave?"

"I like Dave Mommy. Dave nice."

"Ok honey. You stay in here until Mommy and Dave come and get you ok? I don't want you trying to come downstairs by yourself ok? I'll be checking up on you. Yell for me if you decide you wanna come downstairs though ok?"

"Otay mommy."

Gabriella then kissed her mother's cheek and sat on the floor watching one of her favorite cartoons. Michelle then stopped in her old room which had nursery stuff in it along with a queen size bed. She kissed her sleeping son's forehead and gently laid him in his crib. She slowly and softly ran her fingertips over her sleeping son. Before she could turn away from the crib she felt Dave wrap his arms around her body. She leaned up against him and sighed.

"Tired?"

"More like overwhelmed."

"We can pick the girls up tomorrow if you'd like."

"No I know you wanna see them. Stacy already agreed to watch Gabby and CJ while we went to Arlington."

At that moment Dave felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He walked out into the hallway to take the call. He groaned when he noticed the caller id said Angie.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dave. Look I know you were going to your parent's house to pick up the girls but you don't need to. Just come to the house to pick them up."

"Why aren't they at my parent's?"

"I wanted to introduce them to my boyfriend to see what they thought of him. I mean we have been together for a few months. I figured it was time."

"Dammit Angela. I told you I was bringing Michelle with me. Do you have any idea how awkward this is going to be?"

"For her or you David?"

"For her."

"Whatever. That isn't my problem. Just let me know when you're almost here."

Dave hung up his phone, leaned his left shoulder against the wall, and sighed in anger. He soon felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He placed his large hands over Michelle's small ones. He felt her place her cheek against his back softly.

"You ok?"

"Nope."

He pulled Michelle around to where she was standing in his arms in front of him. He looked at her and sighed. There was no way he could ask her to do this.

"I'm going to get the girls on my own. I'll meet you back at your place ok?"

Michelle slowly nodded. Soon she heard him saying goodbye to her parents letting them know something came up and then she heard the door closing. She then ran downstairs after him knowing he didn't want to go alone. She ran outside and jumped in front of him not letting him take one step further without moving her.

"David Bautista…you tell me what the fuck that was and you tell me now."

Dave looked at her and sighed softly.

"Angie took the girls from my parent's knowing that I was bringing you with me. Apparently she decided that now was the perfect time to introduce them to her new boyfriend. So now I've got to go get them from her house."

"And you don't want me going with you?"

"Michelle it isn't that. I just don't want to put you in an awkward position."

She placed her hand on Dave's cheek and pulled him down closer to her level.

"Listen the whole point of this was to get out families off of our backs by making them think we were dating. Now she thinks you're bringing me with you. If you go and I'm not there…that's letting her know she got to you. I'm guessing she did this just to piss you off right?"

"Yeah and it worked."

"In the beginning. Don't let her know you're still mad."

Michelle paused, wrapped her arms around his waist, and looked up into his eyes. She smiled at him and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his chin.

"Dave I think we should continue with the plan. We can go get the girls, go to your parent's house for awhile, and then come back to my apartment."

"Is there enough room at your apartment for all of us?"

"Well my apartment is a three bed two bath. We'll sleep in my room. Christopher will be in the nursery. Gabriella has bunk beds in her room. So the girls can all sleep in there."

"That's presuming they all get along."

"You're being a pessimistic ass right now."

Dave chuckled and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm worried. I'm nervous."

"We can do this. We'll be fine."

Dave nodded. Michelle noticed he was looking at her weirdly.

"What?"

"I just had this sudden urge to kiss you all of a sudden."

Michelle couldn't help but be shocked. Then her shock turned into happiness. Dave watched the emotions flowing over her face and his smile grew as hers appeared.

"Well we are supposed to be dating. Last time I checked oh quite a few years ago…that's what couples did."

Dave nodded as he leaned down closing the gap between them. He found it a little uncomfortable bending over like that, so he picked Michelle up to his level. As he did Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the little hairs on the back of his neck. She slowly pulled away having the feeling of being watched. When she did she noticed Randy and Stacy standing behind Dave.

"Normally when you spy on people you do it from afar. Not right behind them."

Dave turned around and smiled as he set Michelle back down on the ground. He pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. Michelle watched the surprise on her sister and Randy's faces.

"So Randy and I came out here to see if you two were really together now…or if yall are just really good actors."

"Yeah cause if you aren't together than what you two just did deserves and award."

Michelle looked up at Dave questioning him. Dave looked at her, smiled, and then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If you want me…I'm yours."

Michelle then turned around to face her sister and Randy.

"Yeah we're together. No more fake couple. Stacy can you still watch the girls?"

"Yeah. You two are still going to Arlington?"

"Yes and no. We're going to DC to get the girls and then to Arlington. Then we're coming back to the apartment."

Randy and Stacy looked at Dave. They knew what stopping in DC meant. Dave just looked at them and weakly smiled.

"Guys…it's fine. Normally in this position a woman would feel awkward. But I'm not exactly normal…so…it's ok."

Dave felt that he'd fallen even more for her knowing all this. Knowing that she was braving this with him made him feel all the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters you recognize. As much as I would love to own Dave Batista and Randy Orton, unfortunately WWE owns them along with Stacy Kiebler. Don't know names or anything about any real members of Stacy Kiebler's family or Dave's daughter's real names so I am making them all up. Thank you to RKOThug21, OrtonsMistress, lmjc, randysprincess, Latisha C, Batistas babe, huntersgirl, wweprincess4u, wwediva, Jen105, and Fidelitas for reviewing this story. 

**Note:** Just to clear something up…in my story when they're on RAW Dave's last name is spelt as Batista. When they are not on RAW it's the real spelling of Bautista. I am going to be away as most of you know for a week and two days starting Friday. I know I promised I'd have some updates for you while I'm gone but I'm not feeling well right now, so I am gonna try to at least get in one or two chapters for each story.

**Chapter 4**

Michelle turned around to face Dave. She was trying to get his attention, but he was talking to Randy. They needed to leave so by the time they got back from getting his girls, it wouldn't be so late. She turned back around and looked at her sister who met her gaze.

"Stace can you help me get Gabby and CJ? It's time to head to the apartment."

Stacy nodded and followed her sister inside.

"I'm glad you and Dave are together now."

"Me too. But I can't help but be worried that because they aren't divorced that there are gonna be quite a few problems with Angie."

Stacy agreed with her sister and went up to get Gabriella ready. Michelle walked into the living room where her parents sat.

"So what do you two think?"

"Well I must say I am happy for my daughters. You both have wonderful men there…especially you princess."

Michelle smiled at her dad and gave him a hug.

"Thanks daddy. Randy, Stacy, Dave, and I are going back to our apartments. Stacy and Randy are going to watch Gabby and CJ."

"Why are Stacy and Randy watching the kids?"

"Because Dave and I have to go pick up his daughters in Washington DC at his wife's house."

"You didn't tell us he had kids Michelle or that he's married."

"Mom does it matter? I have kids too. He is separated from his wife."

"No it doesn't matter princess. Now you go and do what you need to do. We'll see you tomorrow night."

Michelle nodded, kissed her dad's cheek, and headed up to get Christopher ready. When she stepped into Gabriella's playroom first she sighed.

"What did she do now?"

"Stace…she got all pissed off cause Randy and you are watching the kids. Then she got all pissy because I didn't tell her Dave had kids of his own. My God I am not a little girl anymore with her first boyfriend."

"You know that, I know that, Dad knows that…and you know how he doesn't like to let us go. But mom doesn't want to admit we're grown up. Thankfully Teresa got out when she did."

Michelle then headed into the nursery. She packed Christopher's bags and took them down to her Expedition. She noticed Dave and Randy were still talking. When she went to head back inside, Dave grabbed her hand. He could tell something was wrong.

"Baby are you ok?"

"Not really. I need to go get CJ so we'll talk about it later."

Dave sighed but nodded. He looked at Randy after noticing she was back inside. Before he could answer Dave, his cell phone beeped. He looked at it and noticed he had a text message from Stacy.

"Stacy said that their mom said something to Missy about you. So if she's mad that's why."

Dave nodded and headed inside. He was about to go upstairs to help Michelle, when he decided to head into the living room instead. As he walked in her parents looked up.

"Yes Dave?"

Dave looked at Michelle and Stacy's mom then sat down on one of the other couches.

"I don't want to be rude here, but I'd like to know what you said to Michelle to upset her especially since I know it was about me."

"I just don't like the face that our daughter didn't bother to tell me that on her first night back after being away from her children, that she's passing them off on her sister and Randy. We don't know Randy. I also don't like the fact that she didn't bother to tell me that you had children. And I don't think my daughter needs to be dating a married man."

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Ok last time I checked Michelle wasn't a little girl anymore. She's a grown woman with two beautiful children. Now I know she and I haven't been together that long, but I do deeply care for her and those children. And as for not knowing Randy, she knows Randy, Stacy knows Randy, and I know Randy. But if me having two daughters, being separated from my wife, and me dating your daughter is such a problem…then I'll back off."

"No you won't."

Dave and Michelle's parents looked towards the doorway. Standing there was Michelle holding Christopher, Stacy, and Randy holding Gabriella.

"Stacy will you take CJ? Then can you and Randy put them in their seats? I need to have a talk with our mother."

Stacy and Randy headed outside with the kids. Michelle walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the couch next to where Dave sat.

"Now Michelle…"

"Don't. Like I told Stacy…I need to have a talk. That means I talk and you listen. I am almost thirty-one years old. I am a big girl now and that means quite a few things. Who I date is none of your business. Who I let watch my children is none of your business…because they're just that…MY children. Whether or not Dave has children is none of your business either. So you can do two things mother. You can accept this. Or you can be all pissed off and not see me or your grandchildren until you do accept it."

Jennifer looked at her oldest daughter in surprise. Dave turned to look at Michelle.

"Baby don't do that. You don't mean it."

Michelle kept her stare on her mom.

"Like hell I don't Dave. Now what's it gonna be mom?"

"I can't believe you just said all of that. No business of mine? You're my daughter."

"Yes I am you're daughter mom, but my life is only your business if I tell you. You have no say in what happens in my life anymore. So you have a decision to make. What'll it be? Because I'm on a time schedule here."

"Fine. Date whomever you want. But when he breaks your heart and goes back to his wife…don't come crying to me. Cause I'll I'm gonna tell you I told you so."

"Whatever. I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get for a blessing from you. At least dad approves."

Then she took Dave's hand and they left. As they walked outside, they noticed Stacy and Randy wanting to know what happened. Dave just shook his head and continued on to the car. Dave opened her door for her and helped her in the car. Then he got in on the driver's side.

"Baby are you ok?"

"I'll be a lot better once this day is over. Let's get to DC already."

Later that night found Dave, Michelle, Gabriella, Christopher, Gracie, and Allison in Michelle's apartment. The girls were sleeping in Gabriella's room and thankfully they all got along. Dave walked into the master bathroom where Michelle was taking a shower. He sat down on the closed toilet lit waiting for her to get out. When she did, he handed her the towel he almost sat on and her dark blue bathrobe. After tying her robe, Michelle wrapped her long brown hair up in her towel. She looked at Dave and he smiled weakly at her. She walked over and stood in front of him placing her head against her body. She ran her fingers softly though his hair. The day hadn't ended that greatly was an understatement. Angie didn't have the girls ready like she promised. They had to sit there and finish the movie the girls were watching because Angie didn't want the tape leaving the house. Then she was all over her new boyfriend in front of them.

"Baby are you ok?"

Dave pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be fine. This day has just been a roller coaster."

"Yeah but at least you know the girls are all getting along fine. Gabriella and CJ like you. Gracie and Allison like me. And I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let Angie's actions or her get to me."

Dave nodded. Michelle stood up and led him into the bedroom. Dave went and sat on the bed and she went and stood in front of him again. She leaned down and kissed his awaiting lips. Dave pulled her into his lap. He gently pulled her hair free of the towel so he could run his fingers through it. Just as he was about to untie the rope on her robe, they heard CJ crying.

"Well damn."

By the time Michelle made it back into her bedroom, Dave was already sleeping. She pulled on an oversized shirt and crawled into bed. She felt him pull her into his arms, and she joined him in sleeping. The next morning when Michelle woke up she noticed Dave was smiling at her. She nuzzled further into his embrace not wanting to wake up fully.

"Morning Dave."

"Morning."

It was at that moment she noticed the house was completely quiet. Too quiet in fact. She sat up and looked around her room. The time on the clock read ten am. She knew that the kids should've been awake by now. She turned to Dave and noticed he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Ok where are the kids and why are you grinning?"

Dave pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Randy and Stacy just took them out for breakfast. So we have the apartment to ourselves. They figured after yesterday we could use it."

Michelle looked at him and returned his grin. Before she kissed him she replied with her own comment.

"I think I owe my sister big."

Two hours later Michelle slid out of the shower and looked at the outfit laid on her bed. Today she turned thirty-one. She felt old, but then she didn't. Her outfit consisted of dark blue jeans, a white tank top that laced up in the front over the bust, and a pair of black boots. She got dressed, pulled her hair into a messy bun, and then applied her make-up. Once done she headed into the living room and instantly ran to get her camera. Sleeping in the recliner holding a sleeping CJ was Dave with a sleeping Gracie in his lap as well. Then sleeping on the loveseat was her sister Stacy with Gabriella sleeping on top of her. Then sprawled out on the couch was a sleeping Randy with a half awake half asleep Allison on his stomach. She turned the TV off and went outside onto her balcony. Pretty soon she heard someone come outside. She turned to see her sister.

"Happy birthday Missy."

"Thanks. I so owe you big for earlier."

"Guessing you two used your time wisely."

"Oh yeah."

"So what's on the agenda for today birthday girl?"

"I think we're going to the park and then we're supposed to join mom and dad for dinner."

"Yeah dad called earlier and said that was still on. Apparently mom came to her senses finally late last night."

Michelle looked at her sister and could tell she wanted to talk about something.

"Stace? What is it?"

"Are you worried?"

"About?"

"Falling in love with Dave, getting your heart broken, him going back to his wife?"

"Oh that?"

"Yeah. Be honest Missy. I'm happy you two are together, but I'm worried for you all at the same time."

"Honestly…yeah I am worried. But I'm not going to worry about it too much to where I let it keep me from being happy. If he decides to get back with his wife that's his decision. I'll move on from the heartbreak like I've done before. Granted with him it might take some time, but it'll happen."

"You don't want it to though do ya?"

"Nope. I know I just barely met him, but there's something about that man in there that I just can't explain. I've never fallen this quickly or hard for anyone in my life. And I've never felt like this before either. Oh shit I gotta go pick up Amanda from the airport."

"She's coming here?"

Michelle sighed. Her best friend from college was coming to visit for her birthday. To her it was a good thing, but to her sister it wasn't. The two hated each other. Michelle was heading inside and noticed that Gracie was standing in the doorway.

"Hey Gracie."

"Hey Michelle. Can I talk to you for a minute privately?"

"Sure honey. Stace…can you go get the kids into bed for naps. Then just leave Dave and Randy sleeping if ya can."

Stacy nodded and headed inside. Michelle gestured for Gracie to take a seat next to her.

"What can I do for you Gracie?"

"Do you really care for my daddy?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"He cares about you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah we talked about it last night while you were bathing Gabby and CJ. He wanted to know if we liked you or if we were just pretending."

"Well I hope yall like me. I like you two."

"We like you. We know you're not replacing our mom. We know you care about our daddy. We're glad he's happy with you. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure honey."

"Won't tell daddy?"

"Nope not if you don't want me to."

"No."

"Ok then just between us girls."

"I know this might sound wrong, but I hope mommy and daddy divorce."

Michelle had to admit she was shocked to hear this out of Gracie's mouth.

"Why is that?"

"They're always fighting. Now they are separated and they're with people they don't fight with. Ally and I hope to live with daddy if they do get a divorce."

"Why is that honey?"

"Cause mommy's boyfriend doesn't like us that much."

"Is he mean to you?"

"No he just never wants to spend time with us. He only wants to spend time with mommy. We want daddy to marry you. You like us and you have kids too."

Michelle was surprised. This girl was smarter and more mature than anyone gave her credit for. While she planned to keep this talk a secret, she had no idea Dave heard the whole thing.

"Well I have a question for you. How would you like to come to the airport with me to pick up my friend Amanda?"

"Really? I can go?"

"Sure. I'll need someone to talk to on the way there."

"Ok. Should we tell daddy?"

"You go get dressed and ready first. I'll tell your daddy."

Gracie smiled, hugged Michelle, and kissed her cheek. Then she took off inside. Dave sighed in relief that his daughter didn't even see him standing there as he walked outside. He noticed Michelle had tears running down her cheeks. He leaned against the doorway and called out to her.

"Yeah baby?"

"We need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters you recognize. As much as I would love to own Dave Batista and Randy Orton, unfortunately WWE owns them along with Stacy Kiebler. Don't know names or anything about any real members of Stacy Kiebler's family or Dave's daughter's real names so I am making them all up. Thanks for reading! Thank you to RKOThug21, OrtonsMistress, lmjc, randysprincess, Latisha C, Batistas babe, huntersgirl, wweprincess4u, wwediva, Jen105, RANDY-ORTONSGIRL-24, Mischelle, sugar-skyline, Reema, Perfect Imperfections and Fidelitas for reviewing.

**Note:** I am in between a rock and a hard place with my other story Change Of Heart. So if anyone wants to help me write it I am looking for the help. Also I know I said Amanda was Michelle's friend from college, as you'll see there's an age difference between them too. Michelle went back to finish up her degree. That's how they met in college.

**Chapter 5**

Michelle wiped the tears from her eyes as Dave walked out onto the balcony. When she heard him tell her they needed to talk she got seriously worried. Dave came and stuck his hand out to her. She took it letting him pull her up. Then after he sat in the chair, he pulled her to sit in between his legs. Michelle sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it Dave?"

"I heard you conversation with Gracie."

"Ok. Is that what we need to talk about?"

"I have to admit I'm worried that about our kids getting so close to not only each other but to us."

"Because we might not stay together?"

"Yeah. But as much as I am worried about it, I love it. I am glad my daughters love you, and I am glad that your children love me. I am glad they all get along and help take care of each other. And I must admit I am glad what Gracie said about living with me and you if we got married."

Michelle leaned into his embrace and smiled as she looked up at him. Dave kissed her forehead.

"So who's Amanda?"

"Amanda is my best friend. She's twenty-six years old and despite the age difference we're really close. She got me to the hospital in time to have CJ."

Michelle paused and looked around to see where her sister was. When she didn't see her she leaned in closer to whisper in Dave's ear just in case.

"Let's just say if Stacy and Randy weren't together…I would hook him up with Amanda. She'd be really good for him and he would be good for her."

"Speaking of your sister…are Amanda and her friends too?"

"Hell no. Stacy hates her. I think it's because Amanda and I are closer than Stacy and me. Which is understandable because while Stacy was traveling all the time, Amanda was here for me. That's why Stacy moved into the apartment next door to me. She thought it'd bring us closer."

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Gracie and I are going to pick up Amanda. Then I figured we'd all go to the park for a small picnic and to let the kids play. Then we're supposed to have dinner with my parents."

"I can't wait for Spring Break to be here."

"Are the girls gonna be with you all that week?"

"Yeah I'll pick them up that Thursday night. So they will miss that Friday. But as long as they get their work and do it, the school doesn't mind too much. Then that Sunday night I'll put them on a plane."

"That's good. I'm happy for you. Is Angie gonna let the girls come see you at Wrestlemania?"

"Yeah. It took alot of persuasion. That and the girls making promises to be good."

Dave paused and kissed her forehead again.

"Well I am gonna go take a shower. I'll be ready by the time you get back."

Michelle nodded and before he could leave pulled him back to her. He looked at her in confusion.

"You forgot something."

Dave smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked into her eyes and sighed in happiness.

"Oh really? What did I forget?"

Michelle stood on her tiptoes and went to pull him down to her level. There were still a few inches between them, so Dave picked her up and kissed her. Michelle felt Dave setting her back down and pulled away from the kiss. She smirked at him and walked inside. As she passed by Dave he slapped her ass. Michelle turned around and looked at him.

"Watch it big man. Ya know I like that freaky shit."

Dave watched as she started back inside and soon came running after her. He cornered her in her bedroom up against her bedroom door. Michelle grinned as he had her pressed up against the door. Her legs were wrapped around his waist with her arms around his neck. She knew if the kiss got any more passionate that she'd be late picking up Amanda. So as Dave began kissing her neck she began to speak.

"Dave…baby. As much as I would love to continue this, Gracie and I have to go pick Amanda up at the airport."

Dave reluctantly pulled back still her holding her against the door.

"We really need to take a vacation or something."

"We'll see. Although normally a vacation consists of sightseeing, I have a feeling we wouldn't leave the hotel room. So what you really want is a break."

Dave laughed at her sarcasm. He finally gave her one last peck on the lips and let her down.

"Go get in the shower and I'll be back with Amanda."

Gracie looked up at Michelle as they stood at baggage claim. Soon a young woman came walking up and yelled Michelle's name.

"Amanda!"

The two women squealed in happiness as they hugged. Amanda looked down at the little girl standing next to her friend.

"I know that isn't Gabriella."

"No this is Dave's oldest daughter Gracie. Gracie this is my friend Amanda Keller."

"Hi Gracie."

"Hi Manda."

The three got Amanda's bags and went out to the rental. Amanda turned to her friend and smiled.

"So I get to meet Dave huh?"

"Yeah. When I left he was there with Stacy, Randy, and the kids."

"Stacy huh?"

"Yeah. Try to be nice ok?"

"As long as she doesn't start nothing there won't be nothing. So I'm guessing that she's with Randy?"

"Yeah. To be honest with you I don't know why either. They don't really act like a couple. I mean he's good to her and all, but it's her."

"Doesn't act like the good girlfriend huh?"

"No. I don't know what her deal is. She's been acting weird since Dave brought up the idea of him and Randy teaming up together to take down Triple H and Flair."

"It'd make sense. I mean Randy got screwed over by them and got thrown out. Dave got screwed over, but got out on his own. I think it's a great idea."

"Well as much as I love my sister…I think she's got something up her sleeve."

Little did Michelle and the rest of them know that she was exactly right.

The three of them soon pulled up to Michelle's apartment complex and Michelle got out her cell phone. Just as she was about to call Dave for help with the bags she noticed Randy. He was leaving Stacy's apartment and going to hers.

"Randy!"

Randy turned to his right and saw Michelle, Gracie, and a woman he didn't recognize. She stood about 5'5", nice athletic curvy body, and wearing jeans and a T-shirt. He noticed how her brown hair seemed to have red highlights in it when the sun's rays hit it just right. He walked over to where they all stood.

"Hey Missy. Who's your friend?"

Amanda looked Randy up and down. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black pinstripes. His charcoal gray slacks fit him very nicely in her opinion. Michelle looked between her two friends and smiled. Maybe if Stacy screwed up she could get these two hooked up.

"Randy this is my best friend Amanda Keller. Amanda this is one of my other best friends, Randy Orton."

The two shook hands and smiled at each other. Randy took the bags that were next to the women's feet.

"Let me help with these."

Gracie followed Randy inside Michelle's apartment. Meanwhile Michelle stood back with Amanda waiting for her friend's comments she knew were coming.

"Good God that man is all kinds of scrumdiddleyumptious. Look at those muscles working…ok I feel faint."

"Come on girl. Let's get you inside."

"Ooh yeah I want to see my godchildren and meet Dave."

"Looks like you don't have to go inside to meet him. He's right there."

Amanda looked to where her friend was pointing and saw a man that was just down right huge. The white button up shirt just clung to his upper body. She looked at Michelle and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"You get all that?"

"Oh yes and it's all good."

Dave walked over to them and heard them laughing. He put his arms around Michelle and smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing baby. Dave I want you to meet my friend Amanda Keller. Amanda this is my boyfriend Dave Bautista."

"Nice to meet you Amanda. I've heard a few things about you."

"Nice to meet you Dave. I've heard alot about you."

Dave looked at his girlfriend and saw the smirk on her face. He had a pretty good idea what his girlfriend told her best friend.

"The kids are ready to go to the park. Are you two ready?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Note:** I had a lot of fun on my vacation in Texas. Can't wait to go back for my 21st birthday. Thanks to all for reviewing.

Latisha C: I am having brain farts when it comes to Change of Heart. I get stuck after one or two ideas.

**Chapter 6**

Michelle sat with her friend Amanda at the picnic table in the park. She watched as Dave and Randy chased Gracie, Gabriella, and Allison around the grassy area next to the playground. She frowned when she remembered her sister wasn't there. She remembered as they left her apartment how upset and angry Randy looked. She noticed as she glanced at him how those feelings were still there and decided to talk to him about it.

"Hey Manda…"

"Yeah girl?"

"Can you go over and play with the kids and tell Randy to come here for a sec?"

"Sure. Ya know anytime I can talk to Mr. Scrumdiddleyumptious over there I will."

Michelle laughed as she watched her friend walk over towards Randy adding a little more sway in her step when she noticed him looking at her. Pretty soon Randy showed up at the table in front of Michelle.

"Manda said you wanted to talk to me. Although I have a feeling I know what about already."

"Wanna talk about it? If you don't that's fine. It's just you're my friend and I'm worried."

Randy began to remember his fight with his girlfriend.

**FLASHBACK**

"What is so wrong with me teaming up with Dave?"

"I just think it's a trap. Why would he want to team up with you when he helped kick your ass that night?"

"You somewhat have a point there Stace. But I think Dave and I teaming up is a good idea and so does everyone else. You're the only one who doesn't. Hell your sister's friend Manda even told me she thinks it's a good idea and I just met her a few minutes ago."

Stacy felt anger fill her body. 'That little bitch was talking to my man? Oh hell no.'

"So you just met her a few minutes ago and you're already calling her Manda? What's next are you gonna sleep with her?"

"I can't believe you just fuckin asked me that. I am with you and no one else. I wouldn't cheat on you. I just don't understand what is going on with you. Things were fine until Dave mentioned us teaming up together. At least I thought they were."

"Things are fine Randy. I just don't want you falling into his trap and believing his lies."

"As much as I appreciate your opinion and you worrying about me I've already made the decision to team up with Dave. I'm sorry if you don't like it but I think it's a good idea. Now are you ready to go to the park with your sister?"

"I can't believe you are teaming up with that jackass. You know what go ahead and team up with him. Let him screw you over like Triple H, Ric Flair, and he did before. And when it happens you can bet your ass I am gonna say I told you so. And no I am not ready to go to the park because I am not going if _she_ is going. And if you go you can expect your things outside of this apartment when you get back and I won't be here either."

"Well you can sit here alone and do whatever the fuck you wanna do. Because I already told your sister that I was going. I'll see you later."

Then Randy walked out of the apartment and met up with his friends outside.

**END FLASHBACK**

Michelle looked at him in complete shock and disgust. She couldn't believe her sister had said all of that. She looked at Randy from where he was sitting across from her and placed her hands over his.

"If it makes you feel any better Amanda and I think it's a wonderful idea. Dave talked to me about it before he mentioned it to you and has no intentions of screwing you over. If he did I'd kick his ass."

Randy smiled slightly and patted her hand.

"You can talk to me too you know?"

Michelle sighed and then nodded.

"I am scared Randy."

"About?"

"I am so scared of falling so deeply in love with him only to end up without him because he went back to Angie. I've been falling for him since I first met him. There is just something about him that broke down all my walls and allowed him entrance into my mind, body, soul, and heart. That scares me so much because the last time I felt like that was with Gabby and CJ's dad. Look how that ended up…me with two beautiful children that I love so much and a broken heart."

"I know you're scared honey. But you have to be willing to take the risk. Dave and I have talked about this after the first night you valeted for him. He really likes you a lot. He is falling for you too. He cares for your children just as you do his. He said the last time he felt this way was when he first met Angie. He's scared too. I know you might not see it and he might not tell you…but he is. If it makes you feel any better I am happy that the two of you are together. I wish I could find what you two have already found in the short amount of time you've been together."

"Well if you weren't with my sister I would push you in the direction of my friend over there. Who by the way was a little disappointed to hear you were with my sister."

"Really?"

"Yeah…ok I know that look of yours Orton. What are you thinking?"

"Stacy and I aren't really together anymore. Do you think once that's completely over your friend would give me a chance?"

"Faster than you can say my name is Randy Orton and I am the legend killer."

Randy laughed at Michelle and stood up to give her a hug. They both were thankful to have the other as a friend. Then they heard Amanda come walking up. Michelle looked at her friend as she pulled away from Randy's hug. She was walking with Gracie and Allison. She started to panic when she didn't notice Gabriella but then calmed down at what she saw. Dave was sitting on a swing holding Gabriella in his lap and the two were talking. After awhile Dave looked up and met her gaze. She smiled and then began talking to her two friends and his daughters at the table. She looked at her sleeping son in his little seat and her smile grew. Meanwhile Dave sat in shock at what Gabriella was telling him. Granted he could only understand every few words but hey she was only three.

"I like you bear."

Dave smiled at her words. Ever since he'd been introduced to this little girl she began to call him bear because apparently she reminded him of a big teddy bear.

"I like you too Gabby."

"You like my mommy?"

"Yes very much so."

"You my new daddy?"

Dave sat in shock and surprise once again. He had no idea what to tell this girl. Yeah he hoped that he and Michelle would live happily ever after like one big happy family, but he didn't want to get this child's hopes up if that didn't work.

"No Gabby I'm not. I'd like to be in the future. But you're mommy and I will have to talk about that ok?"

"Otay bear."

He kissed her forehead and when he looked up he noticed Michelle walking over to them. Michelle noticed the unreadable look on his face. To tell the truth he looked scared about something. She was a little worried but decided to let it be until later. She stood by the swing and smiled.

"Hey you two. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah mommy."

"Ok well why don't you go over to the table. Aunt Amanda has a plate already made for you."

Michelle and Dave watched as she ran as fast as her little legs would let her. They couldn't help but laugh. Dave's laughter stopped as he looked at Michelle. He knew what he needed to do, but didn't want to.

"Michelle…we need to talk later."

"Ok. Do you wanna talk once we get back to the apartment before or after dinner?"

"I think it'd be best if we talked before dinner. Maybe Randy and Amanda can watch the kids while we talk."

Michelle nodded. She went to grab his hand to walk over with him to the table, but he just pulled away.

**I know this is shorter than my others where but I realized if I keep my chapters as long as they have been then this story is gonna end up being a lot shorter than I wanted it to be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Note:** Thanks for reviewing everyone. I know that Wrestlemania is on April 3rd but in my story its gonna be later.

**Chapter 7**

After the picnic winded down when the sun started to fall, the four friends and the four children got ready to head back to Michelle's apartment. Amanda and Randy said they would watch the kids and get them ready for dinner while Michelle and Dave stayed at the park to talk. Michelle noticed Dave tell Randy something who had surprise and disbelief written on his face. Then he nodded and continued walking to his rental car parked next to Amanda's. The only vehicle left now was Michelle's Expedition. She sat across from Dave at the picnic table.

"I have a few things to say and I just want you to listen to me ok?"

"Ok Dave. What is it?"

"I think this thing is moving to fast."

Michelle sat in shock.

"This thing? Is that what this is? A thing?"

"That isn't what I meant Michelle."

"Well then why don't you finish what you were saying?"

"I think we're moving too fast. I mean we have my children wanting you and me to get married. Your children want me to be their new daddy. This is too much. I think we need to take a break."

"Are you finished now?"

"Yeah."

"Take me home Dave."

Dave nodded and drove home her Expedition. He watched as she walked inside but then noticed when she stopped. She walked over to where he was standing unlocking his rental car.

"I just have one thing to say."

Dave looked at her hoping she wouldn't make him feel more like shit than he did.

"Thanks."

Dave stood in shock. She was thanking him.

"For what?"

"For causing me to fall in love with you so quickly. For ruining my birthday for me. Oh and for breaking my heart. Thank you."

Dave just felt like kicking his own ass as he saw tears slowly running down her cheeks. He went inside to get the girls and their things. He noticed Michelle was sitting on the balcony with Gabriella, Christopher, Gracie, and Allison. He looked at Randy and Amanda. Randy looked sorry for him and Amanda looked ready to kill him. He noticed his daughters looked sad. He walked to the door of the balcony to hear what was being said.

"I'm sorry daddy hurt you."

Michelle sat in shock.

"What are you talking about Gracie?"

"I was going outside when I saw your car pull up. I heard what you said. I'm sorry he hurt you. I'm sorry I told daddy about our talk. Maybe if I wouldn't have said anything you wouldn't be so sad."

Gracie paused and looked at her sister then back to Michelle. She wiped the tears out of her own eyes before continuing.

"Don't forget us ok?"

Michelle wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled the two girls into a hug.

"I couldn't if I tried Gracie. And don't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault, Allison's fault, Gabby's fault, or CJ's fault. This is between your father and me. If you ever need me just call me ok?"

The two girls nodded and hugged Michelle. Gabriella hugged the two girls as well. Michelle looked up and thought she saw Dave standing close to the door, but she doubted it. Randy however walked over to where Dave was standing.

"Why man?"

"This is moving too fast for me. I'm not even divorced from Angie. I can't be getting too close like this until I'm divorced. I don't want to hurt her."

"Too late man. You already did."

Dave nodded as he looked at his young friend. He knew he'd probably just made the biggest mistake of his life. He just let the one woman go that was probably the one for him. He had thought Angie was, but everything that had happened over the past few days just proved she wasn't. He knew he needed to get a divorce from Angie. So as soon as Randy, he, and the girls got to his apartment in Washington DC he called his lawyer. Later that night after the dinner with her parents and putting the kids to bed, Michelle was ready to go to bed. She turned on her CD player and heard Chris Cagle's song 'Are You Ever Gonna Love Me' play. By the time the song was ended, Michelle felt she had no tears left to cry. Amanda came in and sat on her bed with her comforting her as only a friend could.

"I love him Manda."

"I know honey. I know."

Meanwhile Dave was lying in his bed and heard Shania Twain's new song, 'Don't'.

'I just messed up. Please God let her forgive me.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Note:** Thanks to all for reading.

**Chapter 8**

Soon it was time to head back on the road a few days later. Michelle brought Gabriella, CJ, and Amanda with her. While Michelle had to valet for Dave, Amanda had agreed to watch the children. Amanda and Michelle looked up as Randy entered his locker room that they were all in.

"Are you sure you're gonna be ok to valet for Dave Missy?"

"Randy I appreciate the concern, but I'll be ok."

Randy nodded and gave her a brief hug. He was glad that Michelle and him were such good friends despite the fact that he and Stacy were no longer together. Now he wanted to move on with Amanda but he wanted to wait awhile.

"Ok but if you change your mind, you can start valeting for me instead."

"Thanks. But I'll be ok."

Turned out Michelle never saw Dave that night. Eric Bischoff told her that Dave wasn't going to need a valet tonight because he was in a mixed tag team match with Christy Hemme. Later that night, after the night's RAW event was over, Michelle looked at Christy Hemme.

"Thanks for watching them tonight Christy. If you change your mind about wanting to go out, just call me."

"Go on. We'll be fine Missy."

Michelle nodded and left her hotel room. She noticed Randy and Amanda waiting for her. She noticed Randy looking at something in wonderment. It was then she saw someone she hadn't seen in quite sometime. Standing there was NASCAR NEXTEL Cup driver, Tony Stewart. She hadn't seen Tony since her ex-husband left her. In fact her ex-husband was one of Tony's friends. Surprisingly he was the first person she called when Dave broke up with her. She remembered that night clearly.

**FLASHBACK**

Michelle pulled out her cell phone and dialed an old number. After three rings it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Tony…"

"Laney?"

Michelle smiled at her nickname. Tony had always called her by her middle name of Delaney. He believed she looked more like a Delaney than a Michelle.

"Hey smoky the bear."

"What's wrong?"

"Remember how I told you about Dave?"

"Yeah Elliott is so envious of you because you get to work with wrestlers."

"Dave and I started to date somewhat. He broke up with me."

"What happened Laney?"

Michelle told Tony about what happened. He told her that she was better off because she didn't deserve to be hurt that way.

"Remember what my mom told you when you and Robert got that divorce?"

"Any man who makes you cry isn't worth your tears. But the one that is won't make you cry."

"Exactly. Now Laney as much as I'd love to talk to you more I can't. I gotta go to a meeting.

Take care ok?"

"Ok. Bye Tony."

"Bye Laney. Kiss Gabby and CJ for me."

**END FLASHBACK**

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"Heard you were in town. Thought I'd come visit ya and check up on you. That and I wanted to see my beautiful god children."

"Well they are already asleep. I was just heading out for the night while Christy watches them. If you'd like you can join us tonight."

"Sure."

Michelle looked him over and noticed he was wearing black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black shoes. The beard she had seen on him when she watched the race the other day was gone. Now he was sporting a goatee and a thin moustache. Tony noticed she was giving him the once over and did the same for her. She was wearing a black skirt, a pink and orange halter-top, and black stiletto heels on her feet. Her hair was loosely curled around her face. He noticed a light trace of makeup and smiled. He had always thought she was a natural beauty. The only reason why he'd never made a move on her was because his friend Robert got to her first. He remembered the night he had gotten home after she had called him.

**FLASHBACK**

Tony was sitting in his office when he decided to turn on his CD Player. Blaine Larsen's Off To Join The World CD began playing. As 'The Man He'll Never Be' finished he couldn't help but relate somewhat with the song. Earlier he felt like telling Michelle that she should pack her bags and the kids' bags and fly to where he was. He felt like that when he found out about what Robert did to her. He felt like he was the man that Robert would never be. He felt like that about Dave as well. He shook his head and headed up to bed.

**END FLASHBACK**

That night the group of four was sitting in a club. Dave walked into the club. He saw Michelle sitting at a table with Randy and Amanda. It looked like she was having fun. Then he saw a man walk up and take her by the hand pulling her out onto the dance floor. Later he saw her sitting at the bar and walked up and said hello. Michelle turned around to see who was talking to her and sat in shock.

"Hey it's good to see you Dave."

He noticed she paused and was looking behind him.

"Sorry Dave but hey I gotta go."

Then she walked back over to the table where Randy, Amanda, and the mysterious man were sitting. The next morning Dave was working out in the gym. He saw Christy, Stacy, and some of the other divas working out a little inside. As he began his workout he heard Chris Cagle's 'Look At What I've Done'. He didn't really know what to think of the song that made him think about last night. Dave decided then he was done working out. He decided right then and there he was going to get Michelle back.


	9. chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Note:** Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I am sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I am having problems with my computer. Thanks to Amanda for posting my chapters and stuff for me. If it wasn't for none of you loyal readers would be able to read my stories until my computer got fixed. That could take forever cause most of us women all know when a man says he's gonna fix something it either gets worse or never gets fixed.

Chapter 9

It seemed time went by quickly. It was now the day of when Michelle was going to read her poem in her friend Johnnie's club. She sat backstage and smiled. Because her friend Johnnie owned the club he allowed her family in there including her kids. She heard a knock on the door and saw her friend Johnnie.

"Hey J. What's up?"

"Dave Bautista is out in the hall. He has two little girls with him…something about they wanted to wish you luck."

"Thanks Johnnie. Send them in."

"Him too?"

"Yeah. I'll be ok."

As soon as Johnnie left the small dressing room Dave, Gracie, and Allison walked in. Gracie and Allison ran straight to Michelle. This week was their spring break from school, so they were staying with Dave. When she saw Dave she was so glad she was sitting down. Otherwise she would've fallen from her knees going weak on her. He was wearing his black dress shoes, black pants, a maroon button up shirt, and a black leather jacket. Michelle noticed that the top two buttons were unbuttoned on his shirt. She was so glad that Gracie and Allison ran over to her and began talking. She needed the distraction.

"Hey girls. How are you?"

"We missed you Missy."

"I missed yall too."

"Daddy said we could come see you tonight with him. But we have to go to bed as soon as we get home. We took naps and then he woke us up to come here."

Michelle smiled and looked at Dave. He nodded to her understanding what she wanted to say.

"Well it's almost time for me to go on. Randy is out in the front. He said he was saving seats for someone."

"Yeah I asked him to save me three seats."

Michelle looked up at Dave. It was the first time he had talked to her since that night at the club.

"Well I'll see yall after the show ok?"

"Ok Missy. We'll go get our seats. Come on daddy."

Michelle couldn't help but laugh as Gracie and Allison started trying to pull him out of the room. Michelle took a deep breath. She was reading over her poem she had recently written about her children when there was another knock on her door. She looked up as Johnnie walked in carrying a bouquet of yellow daisies, a bouquet of pink roses, and a bouquet of yellow roses with red tips.

"What in the hell?"

"These all came for you. The delivery guy said there's a card in each of these. Thought you might like them before you went on."

Michelle took the bouquets out of his arms one by one. As he left the room, she picked up the bouquet of pink roses. She looked at the card and smiled.

_Laney-_

_Hey beautiful. Sorry I couldn't be there tonight. Knock 'em dead. Call me when you're done. _

_Love-_ _Tony_

Michelle smiled. Tony and her had decided to be just friends the night he visited her. He understood that she was still in love with Dave. He did however make her promise that when she was over Dave to give him a call. Next she picked up the bouquet of yellow daisies. She looked at the card in shock. She couldn't believe it.

_Missy – _

_Hello sexy. I heard you were going to be at Johnnie's tonight reading your poetry. I always did love to hear your poems. Can't wait to see you and the children tonight. I love you._

_Love,_

_Robert_

Michelle sat in shock. She felt like she wanted to puke. Her ex-husband was out in the audience. She was now glad that Randy had called Dave about tonight. She would need the two of them tonight. She only wished that Tony was there to help as well. Lastly she picked up the bouquet of yellow roses with red tips. She knew right away who sent those. He was the only one who knew those were her favorite. She looked at the card and smiled.

_Michelle – _

_You probably know this by now, but Randy called me to remind me about tonight. I know you might not want me here, but I had to come. I realized that night at the club when I saw you with that guy that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I love you Michelle. You mean so much to me. I'm so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I hope you'll forgive me and let me tell you how much I love you to your face. If you don't forgive me I hope we can at least be friends. Good luck tonight baby girl._

_Love – _

_Dave_

Michelle smiled and wiped the few tears that had fallen from her eyes. She knew right then and there what she had to do. She looked in her bag and grabbed her spiral that held all of her poems. She quickly found the last page she wrote on and ripped it out. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of black pants with gold pinstripes, a white button-up shirt, and her black stiletto boots. She walked over to the bouquet of yellow roses and pulled one out of it. She picked up the scissors sitting on the small vanity table and snipped some of the stem off of it. She then stuck what she didn't cut behind her ear making sure the yellow rose was situated perfectly. She only hoped she wouldn't regret what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and walked over to the closed curtain. She saw Johnnie standing there and walked over to him.

"I'm ready."

"Ya sure shorty?"

"Positive."

"Ok. Well I am going to go announce your name then."

"Don't say a word about the poem I am going to read. I actually am reading a different one instead."

Johnnie nodded and walked through the small opening in the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen…for our last reader we have a very special person. She is one of my best friends in the world. So please help me in welcoming Michelle Kiebler."

Michelle walked onstage and sat on the stool that was placed there. She looked out into the crowd and saw her family and friends taking up the whole front area. She looked to her right and noticed her ex-husband smiling and waving. She then looked to her left and was surprised at who she saw. Sitting there was Tony, Dale Earnhardt Jr, Elliott Sadler, Kevin and DeLana Harvick, and Martin Truex Jr. She smiled and then pulled the microphone to her level.

"Thank you everyone for the welcome. Also thanks for coming tonight. My name is Michelle Rian Kiebler. Before I read this poem I want to say something. I wrote this poem a few days ago about a person that I hold very close to my heart. I hope he realizes exactly what I am saying once I finish reading."

Michelle took a deep breath and then began reading.

"His eyes

So serious

So full of determination

Yet so full of love for me

I've got the love of a wrestler

His hands

So rough

So hard

Yet so soft and gentle on my skin

I've got the love of a wrestler

His arms

So long

So muscular

Yet provide comfort and security

I've got the love of a wrestler

His heart

So broken in the past

So barely re-put together

Yet he's given it to me

I've got the love of a wrestler

Him

So hurt

So roughed up

Yet he gets right back up after the fall

I've got the love of a wrestler."

Michelle finished her poem and took a small bow. She looked at Dave and noticed him wiping a few tears from his cheeks. She smiled at him. He looked right at her and nodded letting her know he got the message. As Michelle came to the front after getting her stuff backstage, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Hello honey."

Michelle turned around in shock and disgust. Standing there was her ex-husband Robert Mason.

"What in the hell do you want Robert?"

"I want my wife and children."

"Ex-wife Robert. Remember? You divorced me. And they aren't your children anymore. You signed over all parental rights to me."

"I don't think you heard me right Michelle. I want my wife and children."

"I don't think so."

"Michelle you and the children are coming with me. I am taking yall back home."

"Over my dead body."

Michelle turned and noticed Dave standing there. Next to him were Tony, Randy,. She looked around and noticed the children were already going outside with her parents and Amanda.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Name's Dave. And she ain't goin anywhere with you."

"Oh really? What are you gonna do you big ogre…I mean really honey where did you find him?"

Michelle turned back to look at Robert and smirked.

"Robert I thought you watched wrestling. That's Batista. I am his valet. And not only are dating, but we love each other. I don't think he's gonna give me up so easily…"

Just as she said that, Michelle saw him swing at her with a closed fist. She closed her eyes preparing for the hit, but never felt it. She opened her eyes and Dave had a hold of Robert's wrist.

"I am only gonna say this one so listen up. Leave Michelle, Gabriella, and Christopher alone. You left them once so it shouldn't be hard. If I find out you have tried to talk to them I won't be so nice then."

As soon as Dave let go of Robert's hand, he turned around and left. Michelle sighed and looked at her friends. Just as she was about to tell Dave thanks she heard a child screaming. She ran out of the club and saw Robert had a hold of Gabriella's left arm while Amanda had a hold of her right.

"Robert! Let go of my daughter now!"

Robert looked up and just as he was about to yell at Michelle when he saw Dave coming out of the club. He let go of Gabriella's arm and took off running. Michelle walked over to her daughter and picked her up hugging her daughter. She looked at Dave and noticed him standing there angry. She handed her daughter to Randy who was now standing next to Amanda. Michelle walked over to Dave and stood in front of him. Dave noticed she was about to break and took her into his arms. Just as soon as he did the waterworks came flowing out.

"Shh…it's ok Michelle. We're all ok and he's not going to mess with you again. As long as I'm here he won't ever touch yall."

Michelle looked up at Dave and stood on her tiptoes. Dave smiled and picked her up a little and kissed her. Michelle wrapped her arms around his large neck and just gave into the passion. Later that night Michelle found herself lying on the couch with Dave in her apartment. The children were all in bed and they were watching a movie on TV. Michelle felt Dave lightly nudge her and leaned forward. She watched as Dave stood up and stretched. She looked him over and smiled. He had on a pair of black silk pajama pants. Not only was he barefoot but he was also bare-chested. She smiled as she looked at what she was wearing. It was the top that went to Dave's pajama pants. She heard some music flowing through her speakers of her CD player. She was so thankful he turned the volume down before he pushed play. She looked up at him and smiled at him. She took his outstretched hand and let him pull her to stand in front of him. She listened to the song for a minute and smiled. She recognized it as Marshall Dyllon's 'All I Wanna Do'. She placed her hands on his upper arms while his went around her waist. She placed her left cheek on his chest and just breathed.

Girl I haven't know you long

I may be coming on too strong

And if I am

I hope you understand

No I'm not quite sure of what this is

But I know I've never felt like this

And I'm praying

You feel it too

I can think of a million things

That I'd like to say

Standing here face to face

All I wanna do

All I really wanna do

Is kiss you

Girl I feel that fire

I see in your eyes

All I wanna be

All I really wanna be

Is with you

Forever and ever

But baby tonight

All I really wanna do

Is, kiss you

I hope you know it's not like me

To open up so easily

Girl if you only knew

What I'm going through

Lovin' you

I'm trying to hold these feelings back

But it's no use

Can't you see that

I'm out of entire control

Right now all I know

Even though it's crazy girl

I just can't resist

Taking this chance

At a moment like this

All I wanna do

All I really wanna do

Is kiss you

Girl I wanna feel that fire

I see in your eyes

Oh, all I wanna be

All I really wanna be

Is with you

Forever and ever

But baby tonight

All I really wanna do

Is kiss you

I don't even want to take the time

To figure this out

I just wanna close my eyes

Cause baby right now

Oh, oh

All I wanna do

All I really wanna do

Is kiss you

Girl I wanna feel that fire

I see in your eyes

Oh, all I wanna be

All I really wanna be

Is with you

Forever, and ever

But baby tonight

All I really wanna do, yeah

All I really wanna do

Is, kiss you

As the song ended Michelle looked into Dave's eyes. Pretty soon she felt herself being lifted a little and then felt his lips on hers. After a few minutes the two felt like they were being watched. The two looked over to the doorway and noticed Gracie, Allison, and Gabriella all standing there watching the two.

"Aren't you three supposed to be in bed?"

Dave placed Michelle on the couch and began chasing the girls. Michelle watched as they all ended up running back up the stairs. Dave had Gabriella in his arms while he ran after Allison and Gracie. She waited a few moments and then went upstairs. She found them in her room. Dave was tickling Gracie and Allison while Gabriella had her arms around his neck. She stood in the doorway laughing.

"Michelle…"

"Yes Dave?"

"Don't just stand there. Help me."

She slowly walked over to the bed and helped Dave team up on the girls. Later that night Michelle got the remote off of her night table. She switched the lamp on low. She felt the remote being lifted from her hand and looked at Dave. He held up a finger and pointed to the foot of the bed. Michelle looked down at the end of the bed and saw Gracie, Allison, and Gabriella all sleeping. Dave turned off the TV and DVD player and then leaned over Michelle to place the remote back on her nightstand. Michelle softly kissed his lips. He kissed her back for a few minutes and then laid down. Dave pulled her into his embrace and the two soon fell asleep. When Dave woke up the next morning, he looked around him. Gracie was sleeping on one side of him, Allison was sleeping on the other side, and then Gabriella was sleeping on his stomach and chest.

"Morning honey."

Dave looked at the door and noticed Michelle standing there still wearing the black silk shirt that went with his pajamas. She walked over to the bed and picked up Gabriella. Dave watched as she left the room. He slowly moved his own daughters and walked downstairs. He rummaged through the refrigerator and cupboards and began cooking breakfast. As he was finishing, he felt Michelle come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. He then felt her kiss his back and place her cheek against it. He turned off the burners and then turned around to face her. He backed her up against the counter. Michelle was surprised as she felt herself being picked up and placed on the counter. She gasped in surprise causing Dave to look at her in surprise.

"Hey you sit on a cold marble counter and tell me how it feels on your bare ass."

Dave still looked confused, so Michelle took one of his large hands and placed it on her hip underneath her shirt. Dave realized what she meant and then pulled her to him. He began kissing her. The two got lost in the moment very quickly. Meanwhile Amanda and Randy quietly walked into Michelle's apartment. When they walked into the kitchen they were in shock. Michelle's shirt was halfway unbuttoned and Dave was kissing her neck.

"Holy shit!"

Dave and Michelle jumped apart in shock. They couldn't believe what happened. Michelle quickly jumped off the counter and buttoned her shirt back up. She quickly hid behind Dave blushing.

"Damn girl…"

"Shut it Manda."

The four couldn't help it. Soon they all erupted in laughter. And it was at that time that the sound of footsteps could be heard. Michelle walked out of the kitchen and watched as Gracie and Allison helped Gabriella down the stairs. She motioned for Dave and when he saw what she had he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so glad we got back together."

Michelle nodded as she looked at Dave.

"Me too honey. Me too."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Note:** Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I am sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I am having problems with my computer. Thanks to Amanda for posting my chapters and stuff for me. If it wasn't for none of you loyal readers would be able to read my stories until my computer got fixed. That could take forever cause most of us women all know when a man says he's gonna fix something it either gets worse or never gets fixed.

**IMPORTANT:** Ok guys I want to thank all of you for reading this story. Sadly the next chapter will be the last one for this story. Hope you have enjoyed it. Not planning any sequels.

**Chapter 10 **

As a year passed, many things changed and for the better. Amanda sighed happily as she looked at her surroundings. She had moved in with Randy two months ago. Their home was beautifully redecorated with things they both liked. She looked at the pictures that were placed on the mantle above the fireplace. There was a picture of Randy and her, a picture of Dave, Michelle, Randy, and her at the Bahamas, a picture from Dave and Michelle's wedding, and a picture of her with Randy's family taken at Christmas. Amanda walked into the kitchen and went to the junk cupboard. Randy didn't eat junk food too much, but she did. She looked at the bottom shelf and pulled out the little rack. Inside the basket were quite a few bags of flavored jellybeans. She grabbed the bag of cherry jellybeans, pushed the rack back in, and closed the cupboard. She hopped onto the counter. As she reached into the bag her mind drifted away.

**FLASHBACK**

"Amanda, Randy's here!"

Amanda looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black skirt, a silver t-back shirt, and black open toed heels. She just hoped what she was wearing was perfect for what Randy had in mind. He had told her tonight was a special night and to dress up. She walked downstairs and looked at Michelle first. She was thankful she was letting her get ready at her house instead of her apartment. Michelle had let her move into her old apartment after Dave and her moved in together in Arlington, Virginia. Dave and Michelle had gotten married two months ago on April fifteenth. She was also thankful Michelle was letting her get ready at her house because Randy was getting ready at her apartment. As she started making her way down the stairs she saw Randy with his back turned to her. He was wearing black pants, a silk blue button up shirt, and his black dress shoes. She saw his black leather jacket lying on the arm of the couch. Dave lightly nudged Randy and pointed to her. Randy turned around and smirked.

"Hey Randy."

"Hello beautiful."

Amanda blushed as Randy kissed her temple. He held his arm out for her and she linked hers through his. The two waved goodbye to Dave and Michelle and left. Amanda smiled as Randy opened the passenger side door for her. Soon she found herself standing in front of the most beautiful site. In front of her was a white gazebo. In the middle of the gazebo was a table. Covering the table was a dark blue tablecloth. On top of the tablecloth was a romantic dinner for two. She noticed each of their plates was covered not letting her see what they were eating. She looked around the gazebo and noticed candles of all sizes all around it. She breathed in the scent and recognized it as her favorite, strawberries-n-cream. Randy walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Randy this is so beautiful. How did all these candles get lit?"

"I had some help."

Amanda heard a car drive off and looked behind her. She recognized Dave's Ford Expedition and smiled. She reminded herself to thank him later. She then turned around and gave Randy a soft kiss on the lips. Randy pulled back first and smiled. He helped her over to her chair and pulled it out for her. Once she was seated he scooted it up a little for her as well. Randy then sat down, took a deep breath, and removed the silver covers over their food. Amanda looked down and smiled.

"Oh Randy."

"I know it's nothing fancy. It's just I know it is your favorite and we ate their on our first date and well…"

"Randy it's perfect. I love it. It's better than any fancy dinner."

Amanda looked at her plate again. Sitting on it was a cheeseburger and French fries from Wendy's. Next to her plate was a coke and a little bowl of ranch dressing. She leaned over the table giving Randy a quick kiss and then began to eat. She was so touched that he had done that. After they ate they took a walk in the park. They came up to a wooden bridge and Amanda was in shock. The bridge was decorated with white Christmas lights. Randy led her over to the bridge and noticed that scattered all along the bridge's floor were light blue rose petals. Randy walked her to the middle of the bridge and she looked down at the small river running under it. It was then she noticed small wooden boxes with lilies and small white candles were floating on it. She then looked at Randy as he squatted down and pressed play on a small CD Player. She heard the opening notes of an unfamiliar song, but Amanda took his outstretched hand and began to dance with him anyways.

"Listen to this song as we dance ok?"

Amanda nodded and began to listen. Amanda looked into Randy's eyes as the song ended.

"I've been looking through songs with Michelle for the past few weeks trying to find a song that described how I felt about you…about us. After talking to Michelle about what I looked for in the song and explaining my feelings she said she had the perfect song. She pulled out her Blaine Larsen CD and played me that song. It's called 'Teaching Me How To Love You'. I listened and agreed it was the perfect song. I believe that my past girlfriends were teaching me how to love you. And I believe that your past boyfriends were teaching you how to love me. Though we might not have believed that it was a good thing that those relationships ended at the time, I am glad they did. Because if they didn't I might not have found you. I love you Amanda Nicole Keller."

Amanda reached up and wiped a few tears that had escaped his eyes. He then did the same for her.

"I love you too Randy Keith Orton."

"I have one last song for you tonight. And I picked it out without anyone's help."

Amanda let out a little laugh. She heard the opening notes of a song that sounded familiar yet she couldn't place it. She again took his outstretched hand again and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was then she knew what song she was listening to. It was Michael Peterson's 'From Here To Eternity'.

"Amanda…"

Amanda looked on in shock as he kneeled down before her. He held out his hand and in it was a beautiful gold engagement ring. She recognized it as the one she was admiring two months ago when she went to the jewelry store with Michelle to pick up her and Dave's matching wedding bands. It was a simple 1½ karat gold ring.

"Amanda Nicole Keller…I Randy Keith Orton love you with all of my heart. These past few months I have fallen more and more in love with you. They also made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to live with you, marry you, have children with you, and grow old and gray with you. Will you marry me?"

All Amanda could do was nod. She knew if she'd spoke her voice would be so shaky. Randy smiled at her, stood up, and placed the ring on her left ring finger. He then placed each of his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her to him for one of the most tender and yet passionate kisses she had ever had. He then picked her up and began spinning around. Amanda started laughing.

**END FLASHBACK**

Meanwhile while Amanda was reminiscing, Randy was on his way home from the airport. He was at a stop light five minutes from his house. He was so excited to see his fiancée Amanda. He was looking for a CD to play and came across a mix CD of Amanda's. He put it in his car's CD player and smiled as track one came on. It was one of Amanda's favorite song and totally described them on lazy days.

'This is totally our song.'

He smiled as he remembered one Sunday when it was raining and he didn't have to be at a house show until Monday. It wasn't storming or anything but it was raining pretty good. They laid in bed all morning while it rained showing how much they loved each other. Amanda had even got a sudden burst of excitement and threw on Randy's white T-shirt and her dark blue pajama pants. Randy remembered watching her run out of the room, and he got dressed and ran after her. He remembered finding her outside playing in the rain. He stood on the porch and watched her and was surprised when she ran and jumped into his arms. He smiled as he felt her wet lips touch his. Randy then remembered how he walked out into the rain and the two began slow dancing to the sound of the rain. By the time the memories left, he realized he was in his driveway. He walked inside and found Amanda sitting on the counter staring at her bag of red jellybeans.

"Amanda?"

He waited for her to look up and he realized she was spaced out.

"Amanda!"

Amanda looked up and saw her fiancé Randy standing a few feet in front of her. She looked at what he was wearing and smiled. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, baggy dark blue jeans, black flip flops, and a black Jack Daniel's hat on backwards. Randy looked her over as well. Amanda was wearing one of his pinstriped button up shirts and a pair of his boxers. He loved how she always rolled the waistband up on his boxers until they fit her.

"Hey baby."

Randy smiled and walked over to her. He stood in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning in for a kiss. As the two pulled apart Amanda smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking about how happy I am. I love you Randy Keith Orton."

"I love you too Amanda Nicole Orton."

"Not yet…"

"But soon."

Amanda smiled at the cocky smirk on her fiancé's face and pulled him to her for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Same as before.

**Note:** Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Thank you to Amanda for postin my stories on for me while comp is bein a little bitch. Just to let you all know I can still read the reviews because they go to my email. I have been noticing that no one was really reviewing so I didn't know if yall weren't reviewing because you thought I might not be able to read them. I hope you all do review because it lets me know that you like my work. Thanks again.

**IMPORTANT:** Ok guys I want to thank all of you for reading this story. Sadly this is the last chapter for this story. Hope you have enjoyed it. Not planning any sequels. I will be working on finishing up Change Of Heart then I'll work on Onscreen To Off Screen and Where Life Leads You.

**Chapter 11 **

Michelle walked into her house in Arlington, Virginia. She looked around the house and smiled. She wondered where the kids were and then remembered her stepdaughters thirteen-year-old Gracie and eleven-year-old Allison were visiting with Dave's ex-wife Angie and her new husband Martin Cooper and their four-month-old daughter Catherine. Her four-year-old daughter Gabriella and her one-year-old son Christopher were with Dave's parents. Michelle walked upstairs to her office. She smiled again once she entered it. Dave knew she wanted to get back to her writing and surprised her with her own office. Of course there was a door that opened up and led right into Dave's office. She loved the way their house was set up. It had five bedrooms, four bathrooms, two offices, and a playroom. The backyard contained a playground, a small underground pool for the smaller children, a larger underground pool for the older children and the adults, and a hot tub. The hot tub was inside of a wooden building. Also in the backyard was a guesthouse that contained three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Michelle remembered how Dave had told her the reasoning behind that was so when they wanted some alone time while the children were sleeping they could. She remembered the night that she first found out about the house. It was six and a half months ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"So what all do you know about tonight Missy?"

"Well Manda all Dave told me was that he had something really important to talk to me about. He said to dress nice and to pack an overnight bag."

Amanda nodded and helped Michelle pick out an outfit for the night. Together they picked out a white halter-top with lace on the bottom as well as around the bust. To match it they picked out a white skirt with lace on the bottom of it. Then Michelle pulled out her overnight bag.

"Tell me why you and Dave have your own overnight bags again."

"Because when you have four children with the youngest being almost one and the oldest being almost thirteen ya kinda need them."

"So where are the kids anyways?"

"Oh well Gracie and Allison are having their monthly visitation with their mom and her fiancé Martin Cooper, and Gabby and CJ are with my parents. So for the next week no children."

"Gotcha. I think you should take the dark blue one."

Michelle looked at the two teddies in her hand. One was a dark blue one that from the bottom of the bust and down was see-through. It fell to her knee. Under the bust was a satin ribbon with a small bow in the middle. The one in her right hand was a black silk teddy that was floor length and cris-crossed in the back. She put the black one back in her closet and placed the blue one in her overnight bag. Michelle then realized she had only an hour to get ready. She took a quick bath making sure she was shaved in all the right places. After applying some of her Bath & Body Works warm vanilla sugar body lotion she put on her outfit. While she applied her make-up, Amanda curled her hair for her. As soon as she was finished, she stepped into her white sandals that had a heel. Just as she placed her overnight bag and purse by the door, she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and smiled. Standing there wearing a black pinstriped suit, white button up shirt, and a dark blue tie was Dave. She took the bouquet of yellow roses with red tips he held out for her. Before se could say anything, Amanda came up and took the bouquet mumbling about putting it in water. Dave reached out for Michelle and pulled her into his arms.

"Hey you."

"Hey baby."

Dave noticed it wasn't so hard to lean down to give her a kiss. When Michelle looked at him she chuckled. She stepped back and pointed down to her shoes. Dave smirked and then pulled her in for a kiss. When they left her apartment Dave placed a blindfold on her. After driving for what felt like forever to Michelle, was really only an hour and a few minutes. She heard what sounded like loose gravel and then the vehicle stopped.

"I'm gonna come over there and help you out ok?"

"Ok Dave."

Soon she heard her door opening and unbuckled her seatbelt. She felt Dave help her out of his expedition. She then felt herself being picked up and carried. When her feet touched the floor she breathed in the scent of lavender. She felt Dave standing behind her and then felt the blindfold being removed. She stood in shock. She was in and non-furnished room. She noticed a white blanket sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by what seemed like hundreds of lavender candles of all sizes.

"Dave what is all of this?"

"First let's eat. I didn't cook for nothing."

Michelle laughed at their inside joke and watched as he took the silver covers off of their plates. Sitting on the plate was spaghetti and meatballs. Another cover was removed to reveal a large Caesar salad. The last one revealed a basket of homemade breadsticks. Dave had made all her favorites. She watched as Dave reached into the basket sitting next to him and pulled out a bottle.

"Now to satisfy our thirst I brought one last surprise for dinner."

Michelle looked closer at the bottle and her smile grew. It was a bottle of Boones Farm Snow Creek Berry. It was another one of her favorites. She couldn't stand champagne or wine that much, but she loved her Snow Creek Berry. She took the bottle from Dave before he could open it. He looked at her in confusion. She then leaned over and gave him a soft, passionate kiss. When she pulled away she handed him back the bottle. After small talk and dinner, Dave decided it was time for the next part.

"Ok on to your next surprise…"

Michelle took his outstretched hand letting him pull her up. The blindfold was placed over her eyes again and was picked up yet again.

"Dave I can walk ya know?"

"I like carrying you."

Michelle felt her feet touch the ground and the blindfold taken off once again. She was now standing outside on what she guessed was a back porch. There where white candles all along the railing and she could smell the scent of vanilla. She noticed a hammock set up and Dave was sitting in it. She noticed he had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. She walked over to the hammock and stood in between his stretched out legs. She allowed him to pull her down next to him. She noticed he had a remote in his hand and it was then she noticed a small CD player a few feet away from them. Dave pressed play on the remote and soon the opening notes of Rascal Flatts song 'Bless The Broken Road' started playing. Dave got out of the hammock and held his hand out to Michelle. She placed her hand in his and began to dance with him. As the song ended, Michelle stood in shock. Dave was in front of her down on one knee. He was holding out a simple yet elegant princess cut white gold diamond engagement ring. It was the one she had seen when she was out shopping one day with Randy for Dave's birthday.

"The moment I met you I knew you were it for me. I made the horrible mistake once of losing you once. I don't ever want the possibility of that happening ever again. We've gone through so much since our relationship began. You've been my friend, my lover, and my girlfriend. Now I hope you'll not only be my fiancée but my wife. Michelle Kiebler…will you marry me?"

"Yes David Bautista…I'll marry you."

Dave placed the ring one her finger and then picked her up into his arms. He then gave her one of the best kisses she had ever gotten. He then walked over to the hammock and laid down in it. He pulled Michelle into his arms causing her to lie on top of him.

"So Dave care to tell me where we are?"

"Our new home."

"What?"

"This house has been in the works for quite sometime. This is my family's land that was left to me here in Arlington, Virginia."

"So it's finished?"

"All it needs is furniture."

"So how many rooms? Cause from the size of this porch this looks like a big house."

"There are five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and two offices. There's also a small playroom. In the basement is my own gym. Then back there is a guesthouse. Inside of it are three bedrooms and two bathrooms. We also have the playground for the kids. Also something you didn't notice is the pool area. There is a small pool for Gabby and CJ. Then there is a larger pool for Gracie, Allison, and the rest of us."

Michelle looked in the backyard and noticed a small wooden building.

"What's the building?"

"That is our hot tub?"

"Why?"

"Why the building? Well I don't know about you but I know that with this house being full of children once they are asleep…well let's just say I'm gonna like a little private time with you."

Michelle caught on to the hidden meaning and started laughing. She then leaned down and started kissing him. Dave began rubbing her back and then she felt him squeeze her ass. Michelle moaned and pulled back a little. As she began kissing his neck, she heard Dave say something.

"What honey?"

"How about we go try out the hot tub baby girl?"

Michelle squealed and got out of the hammock. Dave watched as she began taking off her clothes. Dave followed her doing the same and found her relaxing. The next morning Michelle found herself in Dave's arms in her bedroom at his apartment in Washington, DC.

"Dave…"

"Yeah honey?"

"What are we going to do about the kids once we're married?"

"Well the reason why I didn't come back until today is because Angie and I had a meeting so to speak."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She gave me full custody on the girls. She could tell they weren't happy living with her and her fiancé. Although the only thing she asked was a visit one or two times a month. I agreed to it. We told the girls and they're excited as well. So we got the paperwork drew up for my children as well as yours. We'll all get to be a real family now."

"And I hope to add on to that family with children of our own."

"Me too."

**END FLASHBACK**

Dave was on his way home from a long weekend of house shows. He couldn't wait to get home to his wife. She had an appointment with her doctor today. Michelle was five months pregnant. As soon as he got home, she was going to tell him if the baby was a boy or girl. As he drove home from the airport he heard the opening notes of a familiar song. He turned it up and began to sing along with Buddy Jewel to his new song 'If She Were Any Other Woman'. Dave smiled as he pulled up in the driveway. He walked inside and found her in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, eating chocolate covered strawberries. He walked over and took one off of her plate. He kept looking at her waiting for her to tell him.

"Michelle…come on baby tell me."

"Well looks like in a few months we're going to be having our first son…"

"A son?"

"Well actually what I was going to say is we're going to be having our first son making the ratio of girl children to boy children 3 to 2."

"Ok…"

"But we're also changing that ratio to 3 to 3…"

Dave stood there in shock.

"Did you just say…"

"We'll be having twin boys."

Dave smiled and pulled her into his arms. Michelle smiled as his excitement grew and grew. The house phone started ringing and he ran to answer it. Michelle walked into the living room and over to the corner of their living room. They had shelves built into the corner all filled with pictures. The shelves were filled of pictures with the children, Dave's family, Michelle's family, their friends, and then group pictures. Smack dab in the middle was two 8x10 frames with one of Dave and Michelle's engagement pictures and one from their wedding. Michelle felt Dave come behind her and then felt his arms around her.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Lookin at all of our pictures."

"Yeah. I see you're lookin' at the picture from our wedding in particular."

"Yeah. I was three months pregnant in the picture."

"You were so beautiful that day."

As the two looked at the picture they both drifted back to their wedding day.

**FLASHBACK**

Dave arrived at the wedding site early. They were getting married in the park under a white see through tent. They wanted a wedding that went on during sunset. They were having a small wedding. The wedding party consisted of Amanda and Randy as maid of honor and best man. Then Stacy, Teresa, Gracie, and Allison were bridesmaids. Paul Levesque, John Cena, Tony Stewart, and Dave's brother Michael were groomsmen. Gabriella was the flower girl while Dave's nephew Nathaniel was the ring bearer. Everyone was dressed nice but casual. That was the main thing that Dave and Michelle insisted on. They had both already done the large formal wedding. Now they both wanted a small simple wedding. The guys all wore khaki pants and light blue or dark blue button up shirts. The girls all wore simple light blue dresses. Michelle wore a cream colored dress while Dave wore khaki pants and a cream colored shirt. When it was time for the couple to have their first dance, Dave had decided to let Michelle pick the song and surprise him with it. He pulled her out onto the makeshift dance floor and pulled her into his arms. Well he held her as best as he could with her ever-growing stomach. He placed his hand on her stomach. He was going to be a daddy again. Soon the opening notes for their song was heard and Dave recognized it as Paul Brandt's 'I Do'. Dave kissed his wife and smiled.

"You picked a really good song honey…"

"Did you ever have any doubt?"

"None at all."

**END FLASHBACK**

Soon the months flew by and Dave and Michelle were welcoming their newborn twins home. They had two beautiful and healthy twin boys. They joined their offices into Dave's since it was larger, and they had turned Michelle's office into the twin's nursery.

"So where are my god sons?"

Michelle turned and looked at Randy and Amanda as they walked into the living room. They had been watching the girls and CJ until Michelle and the twins all made it home. It had also turned out that Randy and Amanda were expecting the same time Michelle and Dave were. But because Amanda never had the symptoms they never knew until she was almost four months. Michelle looked at their baby girl DeLaney Ann Orton.

"So what are their names? You never told us Missy."

Michelle picked up one of her sons and handed him to Amanda.

"Randy, Manda…meet Anthony Chase Bautista. We named him after my best friend Tony because we might have not got back together when we did a year ago if it wasn't for him."

Then Dave handed their other son to Randy.

"Guys this is Jakub Dylan Bautista. With his name we both just picked a name we really liked."

Dave walked over to his wife and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Ok everyone. Time to get together for the family pictures."

Michelle looked over at her friend Courtney. She was a professional photographer and offered to take their family pictures. First she did Dave and Michelle with the kids and then did Amanda, Randy, and DeLaney.

"Hey guys…"

"Uh oh…Missy's thinking something..."

"Can it Randy. I was just thinking why don't we all take a picture together? We're all practically family anyways."

So the two couples gathered all the kids together and began taking pictures again. Later that night Michelle crawled into bed with her husband and sighed.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah. Just tired. Dave do you ever regret any of this?"

"Nope. The way I look at it is we should be thanking our parents right now."

"Why? My mom was such a bitch to you."

"Well if our parents hadn't been pushing us to move on with your lives we never would've needed the other to do us the favor. I see that as a favor for love."

"Favor for love huh?"

"Yeah."

"I love you David Bautista."

"I love you too Michelle Bautista."


End file.
